sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Thradash Javert
This is Thradash Javert's original player. I think there was a second character named Javert after my time on the mush. The Javert involved in the 2nd Imperial Civil War wasn't me. I believe I had retired my character by that point. Thradash Javert just kind of sulked off into obscurity after the Vigilant was destroyed. He was never executed in character, and I had always assumed the character to be alive somewhere. I can't recall if the rumors of him being seen in Caspian space were at all related to me, it's been a long time. But I'm fairly certain he was out of the picture. I also played Lexington Atticus, and I think my Javert was inactive by the time I was regularly playing Atticus. Now, whether or not the "new" Javert intended to be the same character, I don't know. I do recall, at some point, coming across an RP log with a character named "Javert" in it that had nothing to do with me but never followed up on whether or not there was a new character under the same name. There's nothing in the bio that strikes me as inaccurate, but there were a few of the year and event synopses that mention an Admiral Javert, and refer to him as the same Javert from the Vigilant. I don't think Thradash Javert was ever promoted that high, or was active at that point in the MUSH. Kind of fascinating to try and figure out all the meta-history around this. *Yeah, there are two distinct Javerts, then, your character being the original Javert. The second Javert was created for the Palpatine coup TP. He was the Admiral of the pro-Palpatine fleet. When I was creating these articles, I noticed the same names but did not know for sure if they were one and the same. But after some digging around, I assumed they were the same person - your Javert was a member of the Vigilant group, which was supposedly a group which held the belief that Palpatine was alive in some form or another. The next Javert was a man working for Palpatine trying to restore Palpatine to the throne. So I just put two and two together. Alas, I was wrong, and I apologize. I'll make changes to correct this. --Danik Kreldin 15:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) *As an interesting bit of aside trivia regarding Javert. He ICly spearheaded the design, and submitted an app to the RPA which was approved, a TIE variant that was more akin to flight capable power armor than a starfighter. These TIEs were used by the Vigilant group to defend OS/G. They were never picked up the the Empire due to a design flaw in the powerplant that caused them to explode spectacularly when placed under the stresses of live combat. His player may still even have the spiffy pic(s) he drew up. --Lorn Rhys 19:33, 8 November 2007 (UTC) *Thanks. I'll add that into the article. I take it, then, that OS/G was a Vigilant stronghold? Was there even any confrontation between the Vigilants and Valak or was it just a round-up of its leaders and subsequent execution? --Danik Kreldin 19:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) **he meant O/S Redemption, or whatever Pride-1 was renamed to when it was in Imperial hands. IIRC. They were made on the AEC assembly lines while the Empire was in control of the shipyards. --ImperialFH 19:51, 8 November 2007 (UTC) **That is correct. Orbital Station Redemption was the proper name for Pride-1 when it was re-christened after Valak's forces seized it from the Griffons. I intended to correct his in my post, after digging up and reading through logs from that time, but ImperialFH beat me to the punch. The sheer volume of raw materials sent to Redemtopion, which were used to develop and mass produce the TIEs, was what ultimately tipped off Valak and IHC and led to the destruction of the Vigilant group. --Lorn Rhys 20:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC)